The Heart He Owns
by RandomWriter2011
Summary: The war had ended and she knew things would be different now, but she didn't know just how different. Her life was back to normal now but something was missing. HE was missing. A chance encounter, a second chance...can they make things right before it's too late or will he loose her for the second time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the series Inuyasha, nor do I own the characters or settings. If I did, things would have turned out a lot different! The only thing I claim as my own is this story, the plot line, and the events within it. Inspiration for this fic came from a friend on DeviantArt and a wonderful image she made (both will be linked on my profile.)**

* * *

The war was finally over, the world could now rest easy for the villainous Naraku had finally been defeated for good. Inuyasha, having rested long enough, made his way to the young priestess's side. He gently slid his arm under her head and pulled her closer to him. He could tell she was breathing and took a breath of his own, there was a bad cut on her head and arm but she was alive and that was all that mattered. A moment later she stirred in his arms and slowly blinked her eyes open. Once her vision cleared she realized who was holding her and gave a small smile.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…I'm glad you're alright."

She gave a slight nod and sat up, with his help of course, just as the rest of their friends and comrades ran up to them. Kagome got to her feet and was immediately pulled into a hug by Koga, who seemed as though he was shaking. She hugged him back before kissing his cheek to reassure him she was alright. Although he had finally come to terms with his promise to Ayame he still held feeling for her, though now she was more like his sister than a possible love interest. Once he released her she hugged Miroku, Sango, Shippo and even Kagura. Once everyone was sure she was alright they began to leave the area. However, before anyone could get too far, a bright pink light illuminated the entire area. It lasted for only a few seconds and when it finally cleared they all turned to see a young woman standing there. Realization dawned on Kagome quicker than anyone else and she took a few steps towards the young warrior priestess.

"Lady Midoriko!"

The priestess smiled at the young woman and gave a small nod before scanning all who had participated in the final war.

"Thank you all for what you have done today. Because of each and every one of you teaming up together the evil known as Naraku has finally disappeared from this world forever. Now humans and demons all over this vast land may finally live in peace. Never again shall the Shikon Jewel exist in this world, for after I leave this land the jewel will cease to exist. My final duty is about to end…for now, to each and every one of you, I will grant one wish. Think hard about what it is your heart most desires, for you only get a single wish."

She let that sink in for several minutes before speaking once more.

"Who shall go first?"

Without hesitation Sango was the first to step up. Midoriko greeted the young slayer with kind eyes. Though she had long since been imprisoned within the jewel, she had seen everything that had happened through the many pieces of the jewel. She knew the trials, tribulations, and heartbreak people, and even demons, had suffered. Now, she was bringing it all to an end by offering them one wish each.

"I wish for my family and my entire village to be restored. Memories and all…while I know they would like to forget, it is better if they don't. That way we can all move on as one."

The priestess nodded and, after a moment, an orb appeared behind Sango and, when it vanished, her revived family and comrades sat up and looked around in confusion. Sango ran to her father and younger brother before collapsing into a sobbing heap. Soon their memories returned and they held onto her as they began to sob as well. The priestess smiled at the sight before turning her attention to the young monk that now stood before her.

"Yes?"

"I wish the same thing, for my family…every generation who has lived and died by the wind tunnel…to be revived. Not just my father and grandfather but their wives as well."

"It has been done."

Miroku turned and saw the ones he missed most standing behind him and, without a second thought, ran into their arms, sobbing just as Sango was. This went on for a while, each person wishing for the thing they held most dear. Finally, there were only five left. Midoriko turned her attention to the remaining four who stood before her. Shippo stepped up first.

"Lady Midoriko…I know my wish is so much like the others but I cannot help it. But…I do not want my wish to only affect myself…there is another who I wish to help. Someone who was not here during this war."

"I see…and who is this person young fox?"

"There's actually three…The first is Souten of the Thunder Demon tribe. Then there is Sasori, a half demon who is the daughter of a bat demon who was killed by his father. Finally there is Satsuki, a mortal girl."

"I see. Tell my young fox, what is your wish for these three young women?"

"For Souten I wish that the Thunder Demon tribe be revived so that she is not the last one…everyone deserves someone. For Sasori I wish that her father be revived and that the three of them, she, her father, and mother all live in peace within their village. For Satsuki I know her life was especially difficult…I wish her brother, who had been killed in a war years ago, be revived…she has missed him greatly and it was a very senseless war."

"How kind of you to wish for their families be revived…tell me then, is the wish you wish for yourself the same as the wish you wish for them?"

"Yes. My father and mother were killed for the Jewel Shards they possessed…I wish they would be revived as well."

"I have seen you grow in many ways through the years young fox…and the kindness you extend to others is a reflection of just how pure your young soul is. You have accepted these three young women, one being a full demon, one being a half, and one being a human. You have accepted them because you know the pain they have suffered and wish to make their pain go away. Very well young fox, your wish for them as well as the wish for yourself shall be combined into one wish. Their families will be revived with the knowledge of this war and of your wish. I imagine they will seek you out to thank you personally, but for now go and enjoy being with your loved ones."

Shippo smiled and nodded to her before turning to see his mother and father staring at him with proud eyes. He raced to them and hugged them tight, crying and laughing as they began to lick him before shifting to their humanish forms and hugging him tight. The priestess then turned to Koga, who now stood before her.

"My comrades as well as our brethren from the north were lured into a trap and slaughtered. I wish for all who died in Kagura's trap that day to be revived. I also lost many men to the Birds of Paradise…I wish for them to be revived as well."

"It has been done."

Koga bowed to her and turned to join his revived men, a smile on his face. The priestess turned to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Midoriko and back before taking a deep breath and started to walk to her. Before he could take even a step, though, Midoriko shook her head at him and cleared her throat.

"Sesshomaru. I know you are there. You participated in this war as well, therefore you shall be granted a wish of your own. Come and tell me what it is you most desire."

Inuyasha and the rest turned to look and, sure enough, Sesshomaru stood on the cliff above them, watching. His eyes seemed to narrow slightly before he spoke in his usual monotone.

"I have no such desire. There is nothing you could grant me that I do not already possess."

"Very well."

Sesshomaru was about to turn and leave before Kagome caught his attention, causing him to turn back around.

"Lady Midoriko…might I take his wish as well?"

Midoriko nodded and turned to face the young priestess. Kagome glanced up at the son of the great dog demon before turning to face the warrior priestess once more.

"For my first wish…I wish that the priestess I was reincarnated from, Kikyo, be brought back to life completely…with her own soul, body, flesh and blood. I want her memories of her previous life, as well as her life of collecting souls to maintain her body, be completely intact."

"She was brought back using part of your own soul wasn't she?"

Kagome nodded and looked down.

"I understand…if she has her own soul then the part of yours that she has will be returned to you. Very well, it has been done."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and watched as Kikyo approached them, completely back to life. She felt her own soul being returned and turned back to Midoriko.

"For my second wish…I wish for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's parents to be revived. I know that their father died shortly after Inuyasha was born…and that Sesshomaru despises their father for falling in love with a human…but never-the-less they should be able to talk with their parents should they ever need advice or guidance."

"You're incredibly selfless my girl…using both wishes to bring someone back for others instead of wishing something for yourself. Very selfless. It has been done."

Kagome nodded and walked to where Kilala was standing. As she ran her fingers through the giant cat's fur she heard the great dog demon and his two mates approaching their children. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring at his father before turning to look at her. She gave him a small smile then lowered her head so that her bangs hid her eyes, she didn't want to see Inuyasha going to them with Kikyo, nor did she want to see how happy their father was with his sons and wives. Midoriko felt her heart ache for the young priestess but there was nothing she could do for her now. So instead she turned to Inuyasha.

"What is your wish?"

Inuyasha turned from his mother to face Midoriko and took a breath. He already had Kikyo and his mother…both of which were what he was going to wish for…so what else was there? He thought about it before he turned to look at Kagome. He knew what he had to do now. He turned back to Midoriko and took a breath.

"I wish for Kagome to return to her own time…where she can be happy with her mother, grandfather, younger brother, her friends and…" he paused here to turn to look at the young priestess he had spent so much time with…he would never be able to admit it to her but he had grown quite fond of her over the years and now only wished for her to be happy, "and her father."

Kagome's head shot up and her eyes widened. She stared at him in shock while he just nodded at her with a small smile. She felt the tears run down her cheeks before she hung her head once more. She hadn't known that he knew. But he did…he had overheard her mother telling her one night about the truth behind her father. Korai had told her daughter that her father had been killed shortly after her baby brother had been born…he had been on his way to the hospital from work when he had been hit in the side by a speeding driver and had been pronounced dead at the scene. Kagome had broken down in tears right then and there, finally knowing what happened to her father. Of course she asked why he hadn't been around as she was growing up and Korai told her daughter that it was because he had been in the military at that time and had only gotten out shortly after he found out that she was about to give birth to their son.

Midoriko interrupted her memories at that moment.

"It has been done. The portal has been open. Once you pass through tonight it will be sealed up for good and you will never again come to this world. Say your goodbyes now dear child…and do not worry, your memories of this world will stay intact…that is the least I can do."

Kagome nodded and they all watched as the priestess disappeared, taking the jewel with her. After she was gone Kagome hugged all of those who had fought beside her and her friends, they each thanked her and wished her a safe journey before parting and leaving the area to return to their homes and families. Kagome finally turned to her friends and their revived families and giving them a small smile. They left and returned to Kaede's village so that Kagome could get her stuff and leave through the well for the final time.

At the well Kagome set her bag down and hugged Sango tight. After a few moments she let go and hugged Miroku, then Shippo and finally Inuyasha. She took a step back and turned to Kikyo.

"I know we've had our differences in the past…but I would like to leave here knowing that I have at least earned your friendship."

Kikyo took a step towards her reincarnation and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You have earned much more than that. I was angry because you had taken my place, or so I thought. I now see that he is only fond of you, not in love with you. Kagome, I am sorry for everything I put you through all these years and I wish I could take it all back. Please forgive me."

Kagome nodded and hugged the older priestess tight before taking a step back, giving her a small smile.

"I forgave you long ago."

Kikyo nodded and Kagome turned to look at the families of her friends.

"I hope you are all very happy…and you should all be very proud of your children. They have all fought so hard and have grown up so much since I first met them. I am sad to leave them all but I know that my work in this world is done and now I must leave it and return to the time where I belong. I will miss you all so much. And Sesshomaru…"

Kagome paused as she turned to the full demon. He looked at her, his mask firmly in place. She gave him a small smile and walked over to him.

"Please tell Rin that I will miss her…and that I have always considered her like a sister even though I never spent much time with her. And…I know you have tried to kill me on more than one occasion but I have never hated you for it. I know you could have if you had wanted to…but you never did. So for that I wanted to say thank you. And please…give Rin a hug for me."

Before he could say anything she had her arms around him, much to his mother and father's surprise. After a moment she released him from the hug and walked to the well. She picked up her backpack full of stuff and her bike. She dropped the bike into the well, sat down on it and turned to drop down before turning back to the group behind her. She gave them all one final smile before disappearing down the well for good.

She hadn't noticed the way a certain demon had been watching her, or the slight change in his eyes. If she had looked closer she would've noticed the faint sad look as he watched her, the way his fingers barely twitched as if he wanted to hold her closer, or the way his head had dropped ever-so-slightly when she turned away. She didn't notice the way his lips moved ever-so-slightly as if he wanted to beg her to stay. No…she didn't notice how his attitude towards her had changed. He had always found her intriguing and had never known why…he didn't know that it would take him centuries to discover what exactly his life had been missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the series Inuyasha, nor do I own the characters or settings. If I did, things would have turned out a lot different! The only thing I claim as my own is this story, the plot line, and the events within it.**

**The painting of the Obon festival mentioned within this chapter is a reference to YoukaiYume's series titled Raindrops on DeviantArt. I'm sure there is a link to either her profile or her work on my account, if you have not already read it then I suggest you do...this story and references to Raindrops made throughout it might leave you confused otherwise, LOL.**

* * *

"_How can you love still love me when I have done nothing but try to kill you?"_

"_Because…I remember the woman you once were. I know she is still in there somewhere…and that someday she will be returned to me…"_

"_You foolish man…"_

_She hid her eyes as the two shared a long, loving kiss. She felt her heart breaking into a million pieces…she knew better than to follow him but she couldn't help it. Some part of her still held hope that he would be hers…even though her rational mind knew better. She opened her hand and looked at the jewel there. She stared at it for a few minutes before tucking it safely within her shirt and turned away, she knew she should return to the village to at least say goodbye to her friends. She wiped the tears away as she walked…this was the last time. This was the last time she would ever shed a tear for him. She entered the hut of Kaede and sat down in her usual place, her head lowered and her bangs covering her eyes. Miroku, being the closest to her, handed her a bowl of stew and, silently, they all watched as she began to eat. She ate in silence as her friends sat around the fire talking, moments later the door moved to the side and he walked in. She ignored him as he sat down and began eating. After a few moments she sat her bowl down and left the house…as the covering closed behind her she heard the worried voice of her best friends._

"_What's wrong with Kagome?"_

"_I don't know Sango…but let's leave her alone for a little while."_

_She lowered her head and let a tiny smile grace her lips…Miroku always knew when she needed to be alone. She walked off and walked towards the river on the other side of the village. She carefully crossed the river and made her way deeper into the forest. She knew there was a mountain not far off and that was her intended destination. She reached it within minutes and climbed to the top. Once she reached the edge she stopped and looked up at the full moon as the wind blew her hair back behind her. The moon…so white and pure. What was it about the moon that made it seem as if someone was watching her? She shook her head and lowered her gaze to the edge of the cliff. She wiped a few more tears away as she took another step closer. She carefully sat down on the edge and stared down at the darkness below her. She knew somewhere below her was the forest and that sharp rocks ran along the bottom of the cliff she sat on. She took a deep breath and let the wind blow away all the sadness and sorrow that filled her heart. She was content to spend the night alone in this spot…but apparently fate had another idea._

_She heard the bushes rustle behind her to the left of the path and let out a sigh as she lowered her head once again. Her heart beat faster as she heard footsteps slowly approach her. There was only one person she could think of that would be stupid enough to come close to her right now. All the anger she had previously felt suddenly became too much to bare and she lost it as the tears began to fall. _

"_WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD DIE! WHY DO YOU LOVE HER STILL?! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M THE ONE WHO HAS ALWAYS LOVED YOU?! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM BETTER FOR YOU?! I LOVE YOU BUT YOU KEEP HURTING ME! I'M SICK OF IT!" _

_She got quiet for a moment as her shoulders began to shake with the force of her sobs. Through the tears she managed to speak, this time her voice a mere whisper. _

"_I'm sick of this pain…I don't want to hurt anymore…I'm done Inuyasha…I'm so done. I've always been here for you…saying nothing and helping you as much as I can but it never seems to be enough…I can't do this anymore…I'm nothing but a fucking Jewel Shard Detector to you. I wish you could see that I'm so much more than that. I'm done with this pain…I'm done feeling useless and pathetic. I'm done with this life."_

_She stood up, her tears dripping from her chin, dotting the ground. She took another step and looked down, her toes were now even with the edge of the cliff. She knew that he would not stop her for fear of her miko powers. She had grown quite powerful and could now kill any demon just by hitting them with a bolt of her powers. She paused and closed her eyes as another sob shook her shoulders. _

"_This pain…is too much…I don't want to hurt anymore…"_

_With that said, she jumped. She closed her eyes as she felt herself falling, glad that soon the pain that she had been feeling for years was about to end. However, all-too-soon, she felt someone grab ahold of her. She lost it. She turned and began pounding her fists against the person, sobbing and screaming at them to let her die. After several minutes she felt herself calming down enough to open her eyes…she froze. There, staring back at her, were glowing golden orbs. But the markings told her that it had not been the demon she had thought it was…but that it was someone she never expected to find, let alone save, her. They were now back at the top of the cliff and she was safely tucked into his arms just as Rin had been the day he caught her after she accidentally fell off a similar cliff._

"_S…Sesshomaru…"_

"_Miko…has my brother caused you so much paint that you wish to end your life?"_

_Sesshomaru sat her on her feet carefully and she knew that if she tried to jump again that he could and would grab her before she could even get to the edge. Kagome lowered her head, her bangs hiding her eyes as her hands gripped his kimono a bit more. After a few minutes she spoke, her voice soft and shaking. _

"_I've tried to show him how much I love him. I've spent years helping him track down the shards…I've helped him fight, learn new techniques, and win battle after battle…yet he prefers the woman I am reincarnated from. He knows she has tried to kill him where as I have done nothing but help him. No matter what I do…he just sees me as a jewel shard detector…this is the end…I can't take it anymore. I want to die."_

"_Then why do you stay with him?"_

"_I guess some part of me held onto the hope that he would see me as more…that he would realized how much I love him…but it's a fools dream. I'm nothing but a stupid human… You've been right about my kind for so long, we're nothing but stupid humans who hold onto foolish dreams and unrealistic hopes. I'm done. Please just let me die."_

"_What a fool I have for a brother. A precious flower should not be crushed…it should be nurtured and admired."_

_She looked up and found the look in his eyes had changed from cold as ice to mild admiration. She felt his arm go around her waist and pull her closer as he began to lean down. She felt her heart beating faster as his lips neared her own. Could all the pain she felt until now have been leading her to this man…this demon who had tried to kill her on more than one occasion? She wasn't sure…but somehow, talking with him had her feeling better than she had in a long time. She felt his lips brush hers and closed her eyes, waiting for the perfect moment when his lips would claim hers…_

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the ground in front of her feet with a soft sigh. It had been two years since she had returned home yet the memories still felt as if they had just happened. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and stood up, deciding it would be a good idea to get the blood flowing again. It was the middle of December and the snow was thick on the ground. She had gotten into an argument with her father and had ran out of the house after grabbing her thick winter coat and gloves, thank god she had remembered to wear a thick pair of sweatpants that morning. She walked to the edge of the alley and leaned against the wall, watching the people walk by. She had always wondered what her life would've been like growing up with a father to shop for on Christmas…but now she was wondering if it was time to get her own place. She sighed softly and walked down the sidewalk, heading towards her favorite restaurant. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked, her gloved hands shoved deep into the warm pockets of her coat. She was almost to the restaurant when something told her to stop and look up. As she lifted her head she saw her father walk out of the restaurant and look up and down the street before his eyes met hers and he began walking towards her. She took a few steps back before turning and running back down the sidewalk, there was no way she was going near him again after what he had said.

"WAIT! KAGOME!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she ran and began to wipe them away frantically. She knew that, as cold as it was, there was a chance the tears would freeze against her face. She ran and ran and ran until her feet finally gave out and she fell to the ground, hitting it hard. After a few minutes she pulled herself up to her knees and wiped her eyes hard before looking around. She didn't recognize where she was and she didn't have time to figure it out, the sun was already starting to set and she knew it would only get colder after dark. She had to find shelter and fast. She forced herself up and began walking, looking for something. She finally found an alley with a covering above it and knew that the covering acted like a bridge from rooftop to rooftop for the workers to go back and forth instead of having to go down the stairs, out the door, in the other door, and up the stairs to the next roof. She knew this alley would be the warmest because of the covering and the fact that the opening was facing the south so that meant the northern winds would not be blowing directly at her.

She sat down close to a dumpster and pulled her knees tight to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees, pressed her forehead against them, and began sobbing as the fresh pain from the fight with her father opened old wounds that she had sworn had healed up after she left that world. She didn't know how long she had been there but at some point she had fallen asleep. Now, as she stared into the darkness of the alley, she wondered what it was that had awoke her. She sat, listening, trying to find out what it was. Finally she heard it, the crunching of the snow signaling that someone was coming closer. She felt her heartbeat speed up as she ducked her head into her arms once again, hoping that it wasn't her father. She heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. Eventually they stopped in front of her, she refused to lift her head, refused to look to see who it was, just refused to move. Finally a voice cut through the silence of the night, forcing her head up in surprise.

"What are you doing out here?"

Her eyes met with darkened ones but she knew who this man was. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she sighed and lowered her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes.

"It seems my life is nothing but pain…I don't belong in either world…"

"That does not answer my question."

Kagome sighed and looked up at him again.

"If you must know I got into a fight with my father and ran away."

She looked down at her lap once more, her voice becoming nothing more than the softest whisper.

"I'm beginning to wonder if it was smart to bring him back."

"You were not the one who brought him back."

"No…I know that…"

Silence fell once again but only lasted a few minutes before he cleared his throat, getting her attention once more. She lifted her head and watched as he lowered his hand down to her. The confusion must have been clear as day because he let out a slight sigh.

"You will die if you stay out here."

"Good."

"Miko."

She sighed as she took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. The tone he had used told her that it was not up for discussion. She watched as he made sure no one was watching before he scooped her up into his arms and leapt into the trees. She closed her eyes as she hid her face against his shoulder to protect it from the harsh winds. Despite being in human form he still had his demonic powers and abilities. In a matter of minutes he stopped and shifted her so that he was holding her in one arm while the other dug into his pocket. He pulled out his keys, unlocked his door and went in. He closed the door behind him before he sat her down and took his jacket off, hanging it up on the coatrack by the door.

"I'll go and draw a bath for you."

She started to say something before the glanced at her over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"And that is NOT a suggestion."

She sighed and watched as he disappeared down the hall. She took her jacket off and as the warmth of the house hit her she realized just how cold and painfully numb her body had become. She shivered for a few minutes before deciding that walking would be the best option and started to explore the house. She had glanced at it when he finally stopped and was surprised to see that it wasn't large or grandeur by any means. Instead it was small, two story with a balcony at one window that she knew was his, and had a descent size clearing in the front and back that she knew was the yard. She was even more surprised by what she saw on the inside. She found a television, stereo, dvd player and several game systems in the living room, as well as a leather couch, mahogany corner table, two leather chairs, a fireplace, and several paintings of the past hanging on the walls. She made her way into the kitchen and found it was no different than hers, except the colors were a bit darker. She turned and headed down a hallway that was to her right and found a bathroom that was done in pastel colors, a bedroom that was done in dark green with brown trim and accents, and a small room that was currently being used to store extra blankets and things. She returned to the living room and began looking over the paintings.

On the wall close to the door she had come in through she saw a painting of a castle done in surreal colors. She turned to face the wall that ran opposite the entertainment center and saw that the first painting was of a calming lake scene with a little girl sitting by the edge of the water holding a crown of flowers. She looked closer and realized the girl was Rin. She smiled faintly before looking to the next picture and saw it was of Inuyasha, sword drawn, in a fighting stance with her and the rest of their group in the background watching on with worry. Somehow this scene made her chuckle softly and shake her head a bit before turning to the next picture which seemed to be the largest one. It was of a man and woman, both with long silver hair and piercing golden eyes. She recognized them as his parents, remembering what they looked like on that day so long ago when her wish had been granted. She smiled at the seemingly wise look on their otherwise serious faces. The next painting showed Rin and Jaken sitting in a meadow of flowers with the two-headed dragon behind them asleep. She looked closer and saw that, far in the background, a demon Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree watching them. She smiled at the caring way he seemed to watch over his little group before she turned to the next painting and froze.

This one showed her in a light blue kimono, sitting on a rock by a lake, her hair done in a loose bun with a 1-inch strand of hair hanging down on either side of her face, a paper lantern in her hands, and her eyes fixed on it. It was done in dark colors, representing night and on the water there was the glow of a full moon while the light from the lantern cast a small glow on her face and hands. Through the parting in the trees on the other side of her, facing towards the lake, there were buildings outlined by firelight with other figures holding lanterns as well. She smiled faintly as she remembered this scene…it was the Obon festival and this scene was when she had snuck away to find Inuyasha. However, it was clear to her that it had been changed from how she remembered it. Instead of falling into the lake, being held by the very demon she had been saved by tonight, and lighting the lantern in the water, this painting showed her alone, sitting in a darkened forest on a rock at the edge of the lake, the lit lantern in her hands. She smiled a bit more as she understood that it was meant to show how alone she had felt that night. She was about to reach out and touch it when a soft voice behind her stopped her.

"The bath is ready. I suggest you get in it while the water is hot."

"Who painted these?"

"I did…many centuries ago."

"They're lovely…why did you paint this scene?"

By this time the demon was standing beside her, the painting she had been admiring was hanging above the couch. He stared at it for a moment before glancing down at the girl by his side.

"Perhaps I will tell you some day but only after you have answered a few questions of my own."

"It's a deal."

Sesshomaru nodded and watched as she left the room to take her bath. He turned to the painting once more and his gaze softened as he reached out and gently stroked the painting. The question she had asked him was the very same one he often asked himself: why did he paint it? Now a more important question was on his mind…why had he decided to keep it? Why had he decided to keep the one of his brother defending his friends? Nothing about his decisions made sense to him…perhaps she could provide insight into his decisions when they talked tomorrow. Yes, he had decided they would answer the questions in the morning. Until then he would make sure she did not fall ill and tell her family where she was. He left the room to start dinner, knowing that she would be hungry after the cold and numbness wore off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own the series Inuyasha, nor do I own the characters or settings. If I did, things would have turned out a lot different! The only thing I claim as my own is this story, the plot line, and the events within it.**

* * *

Kagome came down from the bath dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants that he had left out for her. She knew they were his but right now she didn't care, she was finally warm again and her body was no longer numb, at this point she didn't care if she ran around in her underwear as long as she was warm. She made her way towards the kitchen as she dried her hair, a small smile on her face. She stopped when she saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his arm stretched out towards her and his hand facing palm up. She looked at his hand and saw her cellphone laying there, she glanced up at his face and sighed at the stern look that was there.

"Call your mother."

She looked at him in shock before reaching out to take the phone. It seemed as if he could read her mind…as he turned to head back into the kitchen he spoke softly but still in the firm tone.

"Your mother will be worried sick. She probably is not aware of what happened between you and your father. I would suggest calling your father but if he is the reason you ran away then it is best not to talk to him until you return home."

Kagome nodded and walked into the living room, which could easily be seen from the kitchen. Sesshomaru, while cooking, watched her as she sat down on the couch and began to dial the house phone. After a few rings there was a click and she held her breath, waiting to see who picked up. Of course Sesshomaru could hear everything but chose to act as if he couldn't, not wanting her to be any more distressed or upset than she already was.

'_Hello?'_

She breathed a sigh of relief at the voice.

"Hey Sota, it's me."

'_Kagome?'_

Before she could respond there was another voice on the line.

'_Kagome?! Oh my darling where are you?! We're so worried about you! Are you alright?! Are you safe?!'_

Kagome's head dropped in shame, her bangs hiding her eyes. She could tell her mother had been crying just by the tone she was using…she was close to panicking. Sesshomaru watched her and some strange emotion began to creep into the depths of his heart. He pondered what the feeling was for a moment before he recognized it…he felt sorry for this girl.

"I'm fine mom…I didn't mean to upset you. I'm safe. Don't worry, a…a friend found me kneeling in an alley to shelter myself from the winds and brought me back to their place. No, it's not one that you guys know…I met him a while back."

'_Him? Kagome who is it? Is it Inuyasha? I thought you said the well was sealed up for good…'_

"It is. Mom you know what grandpa said…they can live for centuries, remember? But no…It's not Inuyasha. It's…"

She paused here. Should she tell them it was his older brother? Or should she lie and say that it was Shippo or Koga? She glanced up and saw him looking at her…of course he'd be able to hear everything. She watched as he nodded slightly before turning back to the food, she lowered her head once again and returned to the conversation.

"It's his older brother, Sesshomaru."

'_The one that tried to kill you on multiple occasions?!"_

Uh-oh…now her mother sounded even more afraid than she had been in the beginning.

"Yea but mom don't worry okay? He's nothing like he used to be and really it only happened a handful of times. Eventually we came to an understanding after I helped a little girl who traveled with him named Rin, remember the stories I used to tell you? Of how she would get sick and he would bring her to me? After the third time it happened we came to a bit of an understanding…then when I protected her during one war we became something akin to friends. It's alright, I'm safe here…I'll be home tomorrow."

'_Okay well…'_

She heard her mother pause as someone began yelling in the background. Soon she heard her mother running and after a moment she heard the TV in the living room.

'_Kagome…you may be stuck there for a little while. The weather says that the snow storm will become a blizzard overnight and that the roads are already inaccessible. Oh sweetheart…please stay there. I know he has the ability to bring you home but please stay there so that I won't worry.'_

Kagome sighed softly as a faint smile came to her lips. She knew her mother would worry either way but at least if she was safe here then her mother wouldn't worry as much. She heard her father in the background telling Sota to grab some extra lanterns from the storage shed as well as extra blankets and found herself feeling relieved that he was home instead of in this storm looking for her.

"Alright mom…I'll stay here. And don't worry, I'll keep my eye on the news and be home as soon as it's safe to leave. I love you…"

'_I love you too sweetheart…'_

She hung up the phone and placed it in her lap. Sesshomaru walked to the kitchen door and was about to tell her that the food was ready when he saw a few drops on her hands, which were folded over her phone. He realized she was crying and made his way to her side. As he sat down beside her she turned her head away from him so that her long hair formed a curtain, blocking her face from view. He wasn't sure what to do or say and for a moment he just watched her shoulders shake slightly. Then he remembered that whenever Rin would cry she would seek him out and ask to be held tight, she said that it made her feel safe and comforted…he wondered if it was the same for this young miko. Deciding that it would probably be the best thing to do he reached over and pulled her into his lap. He didn't say anything and just held her as tight to him as he could without hurting her. He expected her to pull away and yell at him to leave her alone but instead she turned her head to face his shoulder, buried her face in his shoulder and gripped his shirt tight with one hand while the other rested against her stomach. She began to sob harder and he simply tightened his arms around the shaking girl as his eyes closed. After several minutes she began to calm down and he realized that at some point he had laid his head against hers. He lifted his head to look down at her and found her wiping her eyes before looking at him.

"I…I'm sorry…"

He knew she was talking about the fact that she had cried into his shirt and knew that she thought she had ruined it. He just shook his head and reached one hand up to gently wipe a few remaining tears away. He wasn't sure why he was being so nice to her but there was something about seeing her cry and smelling the salt of the tears that had him instantly wanting to comfort her. Was it because he missed Rin or…possibly…was there something more to it than that? He didn't know but he knew he would find out.

"It's alright…it's just water. Clothing can be washed, there's no need to apologize."

She gave him a faint smile before lowering her head again, this time speaking in a low whisper.

"She was so upset…I could hear the tears in her voice. I didn't mean to upset her so much…I don't even know why I ran. I just…I got so upset with my father and just wanted to escape…to be alone to think. I could have just gone to a friend's house…or locked myself in my room…but instead I chose to freeze myself in the snow storm…why do I always feel like I should be punished? Why do I always want to die when something hurts me so much?"

He stared at her for a moment. He could understand her pain…it was the same way he had felt when his father told him about Inuyasha…he knew exactly how much that pain could hurt and what it could make you want to do. He held her tighter once again and closed his eyes as he let out a soft sigh. That was one pain he would never wish on anyone…it was the pain of betrayal.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked down to find her looking up at him with worry and shook his head slightly.

"You feel betrayed by your father…just as you felt betrayed by my foolish brother years ago. I know what the pain is like Kagome…and it is not something I would've wished on anyone."

She stared at him in slight awe and saw the look in his eyes soften. He leaned down towards her and for a moment it looked as though he was going to kiss her but before she could be sure her stomach growled and, out of embarrassment, she chuckled causing him to smile ever-so-slightly.

"I guess now would be a good time to eat…"

"I guess so."

He helped her stand up before standing up himself. They walked to the kitchen and she sat down as he fixed the plates. She smiled as they began eating together for the first time ever and she couldn't help the smile that seemed to permanently plaster itself on her face. She began to hum her appreciation as the taste of the food filled her senses, it was quite possibly the best she had ever eaten. He watched her with something akin to a smile as he ate, it had been a while since anyone had shared a meal with him but this was the first time anyone shared anything he had made himself. He couldn't explain the feeling he felt as he watched the way she appreciated his cooking…there was something about every little thing she did or every little sound she made or every little move she made that seemed to tug at some long forgotten feeling deep within his heart…but what was it? He wasn't sure but he knew that, with the storm outside, they would have a while together and before she left he would figure out what this nagging emotion was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own the series Inuyasha, nor do I own the characters or settings. If I did, things would have turned out a lot different! The only thing I claim as my own is this story, the plot line, and the events within it.**

* * *

It had been several days since she had been brought to his house, the blizzard was still swirling around outside, dropping several feet of snow every ten minutes. At this rate she was afraid she would be stuck here until the spring thawed everything out. She sighed softly as she watched the snow fall through the window. Sesshomaru had left a few minutes before with the promise of a quick return. She was currently seated on the couch under several thick blankets, at his insistence of course. She turned her eyes back to the TV and saw that now the weather man was saying the storm would last for another week. She sighed once more and turned to look back out the window. She was just about to get up and go find something to eat when the lights began to flicker, causing her to look at the lamp beside the couch in worry. She didn't know if he had a back up generator or not and if not she was worried about how cold it would get. A few more minutes passed by and her fears were brought to life when, with a loud bang, the power in the house went out, leaving her in complete and total darkness.

Within moments the chill began to set in and she pulled the blankets up closer to her as she began to shiver beneath them. She wasn't sure if he would be back before she froze. She was about to go and try to start a fire when something caught her eye. She turned towards the door that led into the small walkway where the front door was and froze when she saw a set of piercing amber eyes staring at her. Before she could do anything the figure moved to the fireplace and quickly started a few logs. As the fire lit up the area in front of it the figure turned to face her once more only this time his eyes were dark blue and she felt herself start to relax as the dark-haired man walked towards her.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

Without saying a word he picked her up with ease and moved her to the thick rug in front of the fireplace, keeping the blankets around her. He sat her down carefully and made sure the blankets were wrapped completely around her before he stood up.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate to warm us up…you sit there and let the fire do its job."

She nodded and watched as he walked through the darkened house with ease. She found herself smiling slightly before her eyes focused on the flames once more as she pulled the blankets a bit tighter. The sun had set just after he had left and now it was night, making the house darker than it would have been if it had been morning or mid afternoon. She sighed a bit as she wondered how her family was doing.

"Here"

She looked up, caught off-guard by the soft tone that was there. She found Sesshomaru standing there, a cup of hot coco extended towards her. She took it carefully and turned her gaze back on the fire as he sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a while before eventually Kagome decided she would go nuts if someone didn't say something soon.

"So…uh…where did you go?"

He turned to look at the young woman beside him before looking back at the fire, taking a sip of his coco.

"I went to your house to get some things for you. I knew you wouldn't want to keep borrowing my clothes plus I decided to let your family know personally that you were alright."

Kagome looked at him in surprise before she smiled faintly.

"Thank you…I was wondering if they were alright…"

"They're fine. Your brother asked me to tell you that you owed him a trip to a theatre when this storm was over."

Kagome giggled at that before looking at the fire with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru looked down at her once again.

"I miss them…how was my mother?"

"Worried…"

"And my father?"

"Concerned…for you. He asked me to tell you that he was sorry…and that he wanted to talk to you alone when you returned."

Kagome nodded and lowered her head slightly. Before her bangs hid her eyes he noticed the glimmer of sadness there and turned towards the fire. They were silent again before he decided to ask something that had been bugging his mind for a few days now.

"What happened between you and your father?"

Kagome sighed and he watched from the corner of his eye as she wiped a tear away, the blankets now hanging loosely around her shoulders. When she spoke her voice was soft with a hint of sadness.

"He…he told me that I was to marry someone he chose. That I didn't have a choice in the matter since I was his only daughter. Then he said that if I refused I might as well not return home…so I didn't. I stayed gone for a few hours before deciding that I needed to walk…and get something to eat…so I started walking to a little place my mother always took me to. I saw him walk out, he saw me and I ran the way I had come. He called out to me, telling me to wait but I…I yelled at him to leave me alone…"

He watched as she wiped her eyes again before taking a sip of the coco. She lowered her head more as she pulled the blankets a bit closer with one hand. He looked back at the flames and sat his cup down beside him before he stretched his legs out towards the fire. He leaned back, placing his hands behind his back, and watched the fire.

"Sometimes fathers think they know what's best…but sometimes they forget that their children have lives of their own to live and need to be given the chance to make their own decisions and their own mistakes."

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide once more. He gave her a gentle smile before turning his attention back to the fire. Why was he still being nice? This was insane…he sighed a bit and looked at the girl beside him.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded and watched her as she looked back at the fire for a moment and then looked back at him.

"Have you ever thought that you knew what you wanted but it then realized you had made a huge mistake?"

He saw the true question in her eyes and gave a slight nod as he looked back at the fireplace.

"Sometimes what we think we want turns out to be a lie. Sometimes what we really want is something we never considered before. Why do you ask?"

She looked down for a moment before sighing softly and sitting her cup down, stretching her legs out as well.

"I thought I wanted to come home to my family…but now I'm starting to think that I should've stayed there with my friends and taken over after Kaede passed away. Of course I know that means I would've had to face your brother and his relationship with Kikyo…but…I'm confused. I miss them and want to be with them again but I also want my family…I'm not sure what the right decision was and I'm starting to fear that I made the wrong one."

Silence fell around them once more, the only noise being the howling winds outside and the crackle of the fireplace in front of them.

"Kagome…the only person who knows the right decision is you. What is your heart telling you?"

Kagome looked at the fire before looking at her lap, lost in thought. He watched her as she absentmindedly traced patterns in the blankets, her hair falling ever-so-slightly in her face. She took a slight breath before looking at the fire once again.

"It's telling me I should have stayed and seen what I could become."

Unknowingly, he let a frown grace his lips. He hadn't known what he wanted her to say until he heard her say the wrong thing. She looked at him and then turned to face him, her hand placing itself lightly on his without realizing it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll get some warmer blankets and pillows for us…we'll sleep in front of the fire tonight so that you can stay warm."

She nodded and watched as he stood up before making his way up the stairs to where he kept the warmest of his blankets. She looked back at the fire and sighed softly, she was sure something she said had upset him but she wasn't sure what it was or why. As she thought about it something within her heart shifted and she soon felt as though he was the answer to what she truly wanted…but what was the right question to ask? She sighed softly and, when he returned, helped him make a pallet for the two of them. He laid down on the side farthest from the fire, since he didn't need as much heat to stay warm. She laid down beside him and rolled over onto her side so that she was facing the fire. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she felt his arm go over her waist and pull her close to his chest. She decided not to think anything of it and allowed the warmth of the fire…and the warmth of his body…lull her to sleep. She would get her answers in the morning but for now she just wanted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own the series Inuyasha, nor do I own the characters or settings. If I did, things would have turned out a lot different! The only thing I claim as my own is this story, the plot line, and the events within it.**

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up in the middle of the night to find Kagome shivering once again. Carefully, as to not awake the sleeping girl, he got up and placed more logs on the fire before moving the coals around until the logs caught on. He lay back down behind her and placed his arm over her once again, holding her close to his naturally-warm body. He was content to watch her sleep as he tried to figure out what he was feeling and why. As he stared at the sleeping beauty a soft noise caught his attention but he didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"You know what she will decide."

"Decisions can be changed."

"Why do you care if she stays or goes?"

"I do not know…"

Silence fell upon the room once again as two sets of eyes watched the sleeping girl, who was no longer shivering thanks to the fire.

"Do you love her?"

Love…could that be the feeling deep within his heart? Is it possible that he has loved her all this time and never knew it? His eyes narrowed as he thought back to the day the war was won and each of them was granted a final wish. Kagome had been given two since she took his from him after he declared he had no wishes to fulfill. She wished for Kikyo and his and Inuyasha's parents to be brought back…but she had also wished for his arm to be restored. After that the only thought in his mind was how he wanted to hold her tight and thank her for doing the one thing he could not bring himself to do. Then as she was leaving she hugged everyone goodbye, including him. His fingers had twitched as if they wanted to touch her, his eyes had softened as he watched her, his feet had begged to follow her and his heart…it had been screaming at him to beg her to stay but he didn't. Instead he watched her leave, knowing that one day he would see her again. Now, centuries later, he could still feel the warmth of her arms around him, even though it had only lasted for a few seconds. His eyes narrowed slightly in thought as he unconsciously pulled her closer to him, however this did not go unnoticed by the other in the room.

"There's my answer. Whether you will admit it to her or not is none of my concern but you are doing an injustice by not admitting it to yourself my son."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze from the fire to his father only to find the demon had disappeared just as swiftly as he had come. He let out a soft sigh and looked at the face of the girl he now held so tight. There was no doubt that she was beautiful and he hated his brother for upsetting her so much simply because he could not see what was right in front of him. He had saved her when she tried to kill herself, he had every opportunity to kill her but never did…he even followed her scent to the well one day only to encounter his brother. On top of all that she had helped him out whenever Rin got sick and even protected the young girl once at the risk of her own life. She never seemed to be afraid of him…instead it was as though she wanted to take every opportunity to get closer to him, whether she knew it herself or not. Then there was the nagging question of why he had kept the paintings…or had even painted them in the first place. As he thought about it a phrase began to resound within his head, echoing off of every wall of his mind.

'_A precious flower should not be crushed…it should be nurtured and admired.'_

His eyes went wide as he remembered that he had said that to her the day he caught her after she jumped off the cliff. Suddenly his heart forced itself open and all the emotions he had suppressed since he was young came rushing out and he bolted upright, his eyes wide and staring at the floor in front of the blanket. He caught his breath, having lost it after everything had been freed, and raised his left hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes as he wiped his forehead and eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Sesshomaru?"

He silently cursed himself. Slowly he dropped his hand to his lap and opened his eyes, turning his head to see the sleep-filed brown eyes staring worriedly at him. Slowly she sat up and pushed the blankets off of her so that she could move. She sat on her knees facing him and took his hand into her own gently as her eyes locked onto his.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head slightly and looking back at his lap.

"Just had a bad dream."

"Oh…do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head again before looking at her once again, subconsciously curling his fingers around her own.

"I'll be fine…let's get back to bed Kagome…I didn't mean to wake you."

Kagome gave him a kind smile before shaking her head a tad.

"I was starting to wake up anyways. How about we stay up for a while? We could play a game or something…if you have any that is…do you?"

He chuckled softly before nodding and standing up.

"I've got a few. Demons get bored too you know. Would you like some coco while I'm up?"

She nodded with a smile and watched him disappear into the darkness. She stood up herself and pulled the blankets up so that they were lying flat on the pallet than sat back down and turned her attention back to the fire. Something had changed during the night and she wasn't sure what it was but in a way she was thankful for it.

Meanwhile upstairs Sesshomaru was looking for the games that he seemed to have hidden from himself. He let out a sigh as he decided to search the room he used for storage. As he walked to it he caught a different but familiar scent and let a small smile grace his lips. He opened the door to find another figure standing in the center of it, staring out the window.

"I spoke with your father."

"Oh?"

Sesshomaru walked in and began looking for the board games that he knew he had stashed in here. The figured turned to look at him and smiled a bit.

"It seems this young woman has captured your heart, has she not?"

"It seems so."

The figure placed their hand on his shoulder to stop him, causing him to turn and look at them.

"Sesshomaru…if you love her then tell her. If you don't then, when the time comes, she will go back to your brother and you will, once again, be alone. I do not want to see you go through that again."

He let out a soft sigh before smiling slightly at the woman and hugging her tight.

"Do not worry mother…I will make the right decision when the time comes. Until then I have some games to find."

With a soft chuckle she lifted her hand and pointed towards one corner of the room.

"Check over there my son."

He chuckled as he went to the corner and found the games lying on top of a stack of boxes. He turned to thank her but she had already disappeared. He made his way down to the kitchen to fix the coco before returning to the living room where Kagome was still seated facing the fire.

"I was beginning to think you got lost."

"In my own home?"

The two shared a laugh as he sat the coco down before sitting down with the games. She smiled as she turned to see what choices he had.

"Monopoly? I haven't played that in a while! And you have Truth or Dare cards? Wow!"

He chuckled at how easily excited she was and nodded.

"What we play is entirely up to you."

She felt a slight blush creeping into her cheeks and looked over the different choices again. She didn't know why she was blushing but she was…she just prayed he didn't notice. Oh but he had…and he knew he would get his answers tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own the series Inuyasha, nor do I own the characters or settings. If I did, things would have turned out a lot different! The only thing I claim as my own is this story, the plot line, and the events within it.**

* * *

The games had lasted for hours and now the sun was beginning to rise. Kagome stood looking out the window at the still falling snow and sighed softly. A chill from the window made her shiver, causing her to wrap her arms around herself as she watched the snow. She didn't know how long she stood there but soon she felt a blanket being placed around her shoulders and turned to look at the man behind her.

"You'll get sick if you don't stay covered up."

She smiled slightly and nodded before turning to look out the window again, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"Do you think it'll ever stop snowing?"

"Eventually…When, however, is anyone's guess."

She nodded before feeling his arms wrap around her shoulders, causing her to blush again.

"Come on, breakfast is ready."

She allowed him to lead her into the warm kitchen. Looking around she spotted a small space heater in the corner and smiled a bit before sitting down and looking at the freshly cooked, still hot food. He watched as she began to eat, a small sense of pride filling him again as she appreciated his skills. After the dishes were done they made their way back to the living room where he added a few more logs to the fire before taking his place beside her again.

"Now, where were we?"

She looked over the cards in the stack and noticed she had more than he did and lifted her eyes to his.

"It was your turn."

He nodded and drew a card from the stack to his side as he moved to face her directly, giving the card a quick glance he looked at her again, a small smirk on his features.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first crush?"

"A boy at school…his name is Hojo and we've been best friends since we were little. One day I caught him in nothing but a pair of shorts and tennis shoes since he was trying out for the track team and…well…after that he began asking me out on dates and we just sort of became closer I guess."

"Hm."

She watched as he placed his card in the loose stack in front of him before drawing one of her own, with a quick read she looked at him.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"When and where was your first kiss?"

She watched as the smirk faded and he turned his head slightly to the left. After a few minutes of silence she realized he wasn't going to answer and a smirk came to her face.

"You've never had your first kiss, have you?"

He stared at her from the corner of his eyes, his eyes narrowing slightly. She knew she should be scared but instead she started giggling, causing him to turn and face her again.

"What is so funny, Miko?"

His tone had returned to what it used to be, which only caused her to laugh more. After a few minutes she regained her composure and gave him a kind smile.

"Not having your first kiss is nothing to be ashamed of. I can understand though…you took over as lord of the west once your father passed on. You were far too busy to consider finding someone to call your own, therefore it makes sense that you never had your first kiss."

He felt his eyes widen slightly before returning to normal.

"What about you, have you ever had your first kiss?"

She thought about it before shaking her head.

"No…well actually there was one time but I don't think it really counts. We were trapped in a castle that only existed through a lookin glass. The battle with the supposed goddess lasted a while and eventually we won. But sometime during the battle, while I was trapped, your brother fell victim to the goddess who used her mirror and powers to start sealing his human heart inside the mirror. I eventually broke free and was able to save him but only by kissing him. However I don't think it qualifies as a first kiss because it was literally a life or death situation and a first kiss should be a romantic one, set in just the right place at just the right time and just the right mood."

He looked at her, a bit shocked before starting to chuckle himself.

"It still counts, even though it was life or death. A kiss is a kiss."

She felt her face heat up after a moment and groaned. She was hoping he would be on her side but apperantly he just liked making her suffer. After a moment he calmed down and drew another card.

"Truth or Dare?"

She thought about it for a moment before deciding to take the safer route.

"Truth."

"Hm. If you had the chance to redo your first kiss, would you?"

"That's not on the card."

"I know."

"Yes. I would…after all the pain he's caused me in the past he doesn't deserve to be the first kiss."

He nodded and placed his card in his pile before watching her draw her own.

"Truth or Dare?"

He smirked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to change back to your real self and stay that way the rest of the night."

He chuckled and stood up. He gave her a small smile before disappearing up the stairs. Confusion took over as she watched after him, wondering why he had left the room. Moments later he returned, once again in his demon form and his formal robes, his human clothes on his arm. She watched as he sat down and realized that he must have left his armor and mokomoko upstairs when he changed. As he looked at her she felt another blush creep into her cheeks and quickly adverted her gaze, causing him to chuckle. The game went on for hours again, only breaking when it was time for lunch/dinner, a bath, or he had to put more logs onto the fire to keep the room warm. As the sun went down he turned to face her, holding a freshly drawn card in his hand.

"Truth or Dare?"

Feeling a bit braver now she decided to see just how daring he could be.

"Dare."

He grinned and she found herself gulping.

"I dare you to play the rest of the game sitting in my lap."

She felt her cheek color again before gathering up her stacks of cards and moved to sit in his lap, just as he had dared her. She sat with her legs over his left one and he slid his arm around her back to keep her upright as much as possible. She placed her stack of used cards next to his own and held her stack of unused cards in her lap. He smirked as he looked down at her as she drew a card and glanced at it.

"Truth."

She looked at him then back at the card before laying it down in her used pile.

"Why did you dare me to sit in your lap?"

"Because I like seeing you blush."

She blushed again, causing him to chuckle and rub her cheek gently with the back of his hand. He then drew his own card, read it and placed it in the pile.

"Truth."

"Why do you blush so much around me?"

"I…I don't know to be honest…I just can't help it. You make me feel…I don't know…different. When we're alone like this…even in the feudal era…I always felt differently around you. At the time I thought I was in love with your brother but whenever you came around I just…I felt butterflies and like I couldn't breathe…"

He nodded, signaling that she didn't have to answer anymore. She felt thankful and drew a card of her own before reading it and placing it in the used pile.

"Truth."

"You had many many opportunities to kill me yet you never did…why?"

"You were different. You were human and I thought you were like every other human but soon I realized you were different than other humans. You were never afraid of me but afraid of what I could do, you trusted me. I could see it in your eyes, you trusted that I would not harm you. It was the same way you looked at my brother and your friends. But there was something else there…a sparkle that I only saw whenever you looked at me, no matter if you were glaring or not, it was still there. I decided that I couldn't kill you until I knew what it meant. But as time went on I soon realized that the mere thought of harming you caused me pain in some deep part of my heart. For a long time I didn't know what it meant."

"And do you know now?"

"Only one question per card Kagome."

She chuckled a bit but couldn't help the blush on her face. She stifled a yawn and he knew it was getting late. Night had fallen a few hours ago and he could tell that it was getting close to midnight.

"One more card then we're going to bed."

She nodded and laid her head against his shoulder as he drew a card of his own.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

He laid the card in his used pile and leaned his head back to look at her, a slight smirk on his face.

"I dare you to kiss me."

She felt her eyes widen before she laid her unused cards down next to his and moved so that she was now straddling his lap, bringing her eye-to-eye with him. She placed her hands on his shoulders as his went to her hips to hold her steady. She closed her eyes as she leaned closer and soon touched her lips to his in a gentle and cautious kiss. He kissed her back and soon felt her relax into his arms. Moments later she deepened the kiss and her hands slid up to tangle in his hair as he pulled her closer to him before laying her down. After a moment more he pulled back to toss more logs onto the fire before turning to look at her again.

"One more card."

She nodded and picked her card up.

"Dare."

She tossed the card into the pile and pulled him back down, finally knowing what she had felt towards him all along.

"I dare you to kiss me."

He smirked and, after sliding his arms around her once more, began to kiss her again. The kiss lasted for quite sometime, with the occasional break for air. Eventually he convinced her to get some rest and she obliged, with one condition. Now, as the firelight lit up the blanket in front of it, he smiled down at the sleeping girl. Her condition had been that he hold her as tight as he could and not let go until the sun rose in the morning. He watched her sleep before closing his eyes as well, resting his head gently against hers. He tightened his arms around her and she hummed a bit in approval as she unconsciously snuggled closer to the demon, her arms wrapped tight around him as well. Soon they were both lost to the blissfulness that was sleep, neither dreaming but both enjoying the feel of the others arms tight around them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own the series Inuyasha, nor do I own the characters or settings. If I did, things would have turned out a lot different! The only thing I claim as my own is this story, the plot line, and the events within it.**

* * *

"_Kagome please come back…I need you."_

_Inuyasha? Where was he? Where was she? _

"_Please Kagome…"_

_A moment later the darkness around her was replaced by a bright light, brighter than the sun. A few moments later she managed to get her eyes adjusted and looked around. Her eyes went wide when she realized that she was lying on the ground beside the well in the world she had left for good._

"_Kagome…I need you."_

_She sat up and looked around before realizing the voice that had called to her was coming from deep within the forest. She quickly got to her feet and listened once more to see if she could figure out the direction it was coming from. _

"_Kagome please…"_

_There. She took off running as if her life depended on it. He sounded so desperate, she had to get to him! She ran for what felt like hours before finally she saw a break in the trees and rushed through it. The sight that greeted her was not one she had expected. Shippo lay beneath a tree, blood pouring from a wound in his stomach. Kilala had a deep gash across her side and was laying by the river, Sango beside her with five deep gashes down her back. Miroku was seated at the base of a tree and could have been sleeping if it weren't for the blood pouring down the side of his face from a wound in his head and the spot on the side of his robes signaling a deep wound. In the center of the small clearing she saw the owner of the voice that had pulled her to this place. Inuyasha sat with his back facing her…he was hunched over and it looked like he was holding something in his arms. She moved closer and to the side, freezing in place once she realized that he was holding her. Her green and white uniform was torn to shreds, there was blood pouring from her arms and legs and her throat had been slit. She saw the tears falling from his eyes and the way he held her tight to him as he sobbed repeatedly. _

"_Kagome please don't go…please come back to me! I can't live without you! Please Kagome! Kagome!"_

_She took several steps back as she felt the tears begin to build in her own eyes. She backed up until her back hit a tree and she pressed harder to it as one hand went to her mouth to try and hide her sobs. After a few moments the atmosphere changed and a dark energy began to fill the air around them. This time when Inuyasha spoke his voice was not sad or filled with tears as it had been…this time it was calm and dark which sent a shiver down her spine. _

"_I wished for you to leave hoping you would stay. You brought Kikyo back to life because you thought that was what I wanted. What a stupid girl you were Kagome. I thought those years together had helped you to see the truth in my eyes but I guess I was wrong." _

_She watched as he lay her body down and slowly stood up, a dark chuckle coming from deep within him. He slowly lifted his head and looked straight at her, his amber eyes piercing her right through her chest as if he could see her very soul. _

"_I never wanted her, no matter how many times I ran off to see her. Every time I did that I had the intention of telling her to leave me alone for good so that I could be with you. But every time she tricked me into saying the wrong thing and made sure you were watching. I always wanted you Kagome, never her. I wanted you to be the one I spent the rest of my life with…but you left me."_

_She watched in fear as he slowly walked closer to her. She was about to make a run for it when he placed his hands on each side of the tree, blocking her exits off. She felt the tears falling down her face as he slowly closed the distance. Suddenly the atmosphere changed to one filled with a positive energy and she felt more relaxed. She looked into his eyes to see the sadness that filled them, it was like the time he had looked at her when they were on the hill after they first met…when he had caught her hand and looked as though he had been about to kiss her. She wanted to push him away but she couldn't. _

"_It's not…it's not like that…"_

"_Shut up."_

_Before she could say anything else she felt his lips press firmly against hers. She knew she should be melting right now but she wasn't…instead of feeling the love that used to be there she felt nothing. Sensing this he took a step back, releasing her as his eyes narrowed. _

"_You don't love me do you? You never loved me! It's always been him hasn't it?!"_

_She felt her eyes widen once more as she realized what he meant. She watched as he pulled his hand back, his claws beginning to glow, and dropped to her knees. She tried to beg him not to but found her voice wasn't working any more. He began to swing his claws down towards her, intending to sever her head from her body. His claws were just an inch from her neck when suddenly the world went dark._

"NOOOO!"

She yelled out as she bolted upright in the pallet. Her breath was coming in fast, short pants as her wide eyes stared at the flames in the fireplace, her hair was sticking to her neck and face from the sweat that was pouring down her. She felt some movement beside her followed by a gentle touch on her shoulder. She flinched from the touch, knowing that it was him. She began shaking harder as the tears began to pour down her cheeks. Soon another touch was felt on her shoulder but this time it didn't let up when she tried to jerk away, instead it held her tight as the owner moved closer to her.

"No! Please let me go!"

"Kagome?"

She stopped as the voice filtered through her frightened mind. Moments later she turned to look at him. The piercing golden eyes filled with worry soon cleared her mind and she collapsed into his arms, her body shaking from the sobs. As his arms wrapped tight around her she felt safe and knew that he would not hurt her. Soon she calmed down and pulled back to wipe her eyes as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear gently, his voice soft once again.

"What's wrong?"

She told him about her dream and he could tell it took everything in her not to cry again while telling him. When she was done he pulled her tight to his chest again and just held her there.

"It was just a nightmare Kagome…he would never be so stupid. But if it makes you feel better then I will kill him if he ever comes near you again."

"Sesshomaru…thank you but…why do you care so much?"

Instead of saying anything he just kissed her forehead and stood up, leaving to start breakfast. She watched him go before turning to look at the painting of her that he had hanging on his wall. She stared at it before a soft smile came to her face as she stood. She knew why he cared about her…but she would not accept it until he said it out loud. She walked to the window and moved the curtain to the side, expecting to see it still snowing. Her eyes went wide when she realized it had stopped and soon a huge smile broke out over her face. She grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed her mother.

'_Hello?'_

"Mom! It's so good to hear your voice!"

'_Kagome?! Oh darling, how are you?! I miss you so much, and so does everyone else.'_

"I'm fine mamma and I miss you guys too. Have you looked out the window?"

'_No…why?'_

"Just do it, please?"

The line went silent for a moment before her mother's squeal echoed in her ear.

'_It's finally stopped! That means they'll be clearing the roads soon and you can come home!'_

"I know, I can't wait. But mom, I'm really alright here."

'_I know Kagome…but you should come home…'_

Kagome knew what her mother meant and nodded to herself before sighing softly.

"I will mamma…I love you."

'_I love you too dear.'_

Kagome hung up and looked out the window again as she put the phone in her pocket. She stared at the snow for a few moments before heading to the kitchen. As she entered she noticed his silver hair fading back to black as his ears returned to human. She raised her brow and crossed her arms, tapping her foot against the hardwood of the floor.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"What? No. A gentleman never listens in on a lady's conversations."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Fine. Yes I was listening in…I was curious."

"You know what they say…curiosity killed the cat…or in this case, the dog."

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes before looking at her.

"Breakfast is ready."

She smiled as she helped him fix the plates before joining him again at the table. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Kagome laid her fork down against her plate and stared at her food. She was silent for a moment before she spoke in a soft whisper.

"You heard her tone…it's been fun but I have to go home…"

He looked up as he laid his fork down as well, his eyes locking on hers. He felt as though her tone implied something other than returning to her parents, but he wasn't sure. Instead he just nodded and took a sip of his morning coffee.

"I'll take you home when you're ready. Now that the snow has stopped it won't be hard for me to get you there in a matter of minutes."

Kagome nodded and began to eat again, her mind on something else. When she finished she did the dishes as he went to add more logs on the fire. She dried and put them away before going to make sure she had everything before pulling her coat on. He was behind her in an instant, wrapping a scarf around her neck before walking outside with her. He changed forms again and picked her up in his arms, holding her tight to his chest. He made sure her hood was covering her ears before he leapt into the nearest tree, shaking the snow from its branches onto the ground. After a second he began jumping from branch to branch, gliding effortlessly through the air until he reached the main part of the city. Here he stuck to rooftops until he reached her house. He jumped from the nearest building into the tree then dropped and landed gracefully at the front door. He made sure she was still warm and looked her in the eyes for a moment before he heard someone coming and disappeared back into the tree, returning to his house. He knew there was something more going on between them since the kiss the night before but he wasn't sure what exactly she felt…for that matter he wasn't one-hundred percent sure he knew what he was feeling. He hoped the truth would be made known to himself and her before it was too late.


	8. Note

Attention all readers,

This story is going on hiatus until I get it completely finished. I do not know how long that will take but I promise you, it will be worth the wait. To keep you all going, however, as I finish a chapter of the story I will post a preview of that chapter here on this note so check back every few weeks or so to see if there has been a new preview added or an additional note made.

RandomWriter2011

Chapter 8:

Kagome thought about it for a moment before he stood up. She looked at him as he dug in his pocket before handing a piece of paper to her with a faint smile.

"If you decide you want to go back and give me the chance I've always wanted…this tells you how to reactivate the well. Please…think about it."


End file.
